


cooking with saiouma

by gaybutokay



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Cooking, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, angry kaito, light hurt/comfort if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26372620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybutokay/pseuds/gaybutokay
Summary: kirumi has gotten sick, meaning someone else has to cook dinner tonight.  thankfully, monokuma paired up the two boys that lowkey highkey have a crush on each other.  also spaghetti
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 171





	cooking with saiouma

**Author's Note:**

> may be a bit ooc but i wrote this vv sleep deprived fhdsfhsd

”and since tojo has fallen ill…,” the robotic bear sneered towards the class.

kokichi’s typical smirk was not adorned, and rather, he looked more… scared? if the supreme leader was being honest, he’d never learned how to cook before. growing up in D.I.C.E, and especially since he was the leader, he was used to everyone usually cooking for him, but now… what was he meant to do when he was the one cooking for everyone else?!! he couldn’t even scramble an egg without getting confused!!

shuichi had a similar fear inside of himself as well, especially since he was never one for being outgoing enough in his class to be comfortable alone with most of them. even being with kaede, kaito, and maki was challenging sometimes, as he would always secretly want to be entirely alone. he liked being in groups of three or four, seeing that in those rare situations he only had to wait for the other people he was with to start talking before he would be forgotten and be able to leave. as he heard monokuma say those words, he clung his fingertips onto his hat, shoving it further towards the ground as to hide his face.

kokichi looked around the room at the expressions of everyone else, trying to guess who monokuma would force to be in charge of their food. this school was super weird. very, very, super weird. their teachers were robotic bears, their principal was yet another robotic bear, and they only had to work on their talents to graduate. however, he couldn’t do much while he was there, so he typically just tried to bother people and claim it was ‘to perfect his talent’. bullshit, he was just bored.

his favorite to bother was, honestly, shuichi. it was kaito for a while, but kaito was pretty annoying to just look at. kokichi just… hated his hair… so much… and, kaito was always around maki, who quite literally wanted to kill him, so… that wasn’t fun. miu and kiibo were also very fun to annoy for a while, but after a while miu’s sexual jokes actually made kokichi very uncomfortable. kiibo just stopped being fun after a while, as kokichi needed variety in those that he bullied.

but- now, his favorite to pick on was undeniably shuichi. shuichi was so fun to play with. he always reacted, he always got annoyed or angry, and kokichi always was entertained as he walked away. it felt like another slap in maki and kaito’s faces to know that he was able to piss off their best friend and live in shuichi’s head rent free.

unfortunately for shuichi, kokichi had been living in his head for a while rent-free. shuichi didn’t know how or why, but he accidentally caught feelings for the supreme leader a while back. it wasn’t anything that he meant to do, and as a matter of fact, shuichi wanted his crush to go away form a myriad of reasons. for starters, it would be had explaining to kaito, kaede, and maki that he liked their sworn enemy, and that was a conversation that he knew would not blow over well. also, shuichi wanted to be able to tell kokichi to stop his teasing, but there was something that he loved about the proud smile across his face when he’d leave the room. lastly, kokichi was just out of his reach. they lived different lives, and that was that.

”…ouma and saihara have been pissin’ me off the most, so those two get to cook! yak yak yak!!!” and monokuma was out. 

kokichi grinned to himself, realizing how his luck really came into play. now, he reeeeally could annoy the detective. yak yak yak indeed. 

as the class started to give out their collective sighs of relief, kokichi decided to grow up a bit and go talk to shuichi first. he knew that shuichi was most definitely going to be angry, and that was juuuust what kokichi wanted to hear. this was going to be so, so hilarious.

as he took his strides to the detective, he let his smirk come back onto his face. this was exciting, he was going to play his favorite game !! annoy shuichi saihara until he can't handle it anymore and starts to literally get angry because its so funny and honestly kinda cute and especially when everyone yells at kokichi and-

nah. kokichi didn't like that last part very much. as much as he pretended to be into the whole 'we hate kokichi ouma' game, it did kinda hurt sometimes. to be called untalented, or a mistake, that hit. really hard. oh well... time to forget about life's issues and annoy shuichi!! it was way easier to pardon those thoughts, at least for now, and worry later.

shuichi didn’t want to believe his poor luck. paired with kokichi, after he had just thought about how they’d never actually be a *pair*? this was super exhausting, but it was something that the detective was starting to grow used to. his luck had always been piss-poor, so this was just another example. he patiently waited for kokichi to come forward, as he knew that kokichi would sooner than later.

"heeeey, saihara! guess we're gonna be cooking buddies, huh?,” asked kokichi. he gave a smile that read 'aren't i so nice?’. though he looked so innocent, he was lying, obviously. he was going to play nice for a while, gain his trust, and then snap!! annoying time!! or, that was the plan, at least.

shuichi was entirely prepared for a day of torture, however. this would probably result in some type of bullying, then some type of lying apology that he could see though, and finally would end with an embarrassing taunt that would somehow make it’s way back to the rest of the class. when kokichi started speaking to him, shuichi let his fate sink in as he awkwardly looked to the side.

“hm… i-i guess… one could say that… shouldn’t we get this d-done?” shuichi had a hard time speaking regardless, and when speaking with someone that he wasn’t exactly in the mood to deal with, it only got worse.

kokichi happily started up at the taller male, his smile just growing more genuine and happy as he looked at him. a plan started to dwell in the back of his mind. if he could annoy shuichi,,, then maybe... shuichi would maybe decide to be his friend, out of pure annoyance. kokichi really wanted to befriend the detective, but it was mainly because of the humor in being able to annoy someone to the point that they had to befriend him. honestly, kokichi did want to go about it a more... genuine, way, but... hmph. that was unrealistic. shuichi was way too attached to the kokichi hate club to ever see kokichi as more than an annoyance.

"wellll... what are we waiting for, shumai? let's go cook!" kokichi had started calling shuichi ‘shumai’ just because it was so funny to him. it was, also, kinda nice to have a nickname for someone that wasn't insulting. he felt... special. "exceeept, i reeeally suck at cooking!! oh, i hope saihara can help me!!" he stayed with an innocent gleam in his eyes.

shuichi could only cringe at the false innocence kokichi was giving him, but he nevertheless decided to continue with his shift. after all, he didn’t want to trust kokichi alone with the food… who knows what secret drugs that brat is hiding. “pl-please, don’t call me that… and… i-i’m not the best at cooking either…” shuichi decided to take a more friendly approach, as he knew that kokichi just wanted that reaction out of him again- and that was not something he would be providing today.

kokichi pouted, his face starting to look like a lost puppy. "aww maaaan... i was really looking forward to you teaching me, 'ichi... there's a lot that you know, i thought that the smartest guy here would tell me alllll about cooking," he taunted. he liked to compliment shuichi, as the weird face he would make when being complimented by the best liar in the world was priceless.

when shuichi heard kokichi call him ‘the smartest guy in the world’, his eyebrows furrowed as his eyes shot open. this was the face shuichi was hoping for. “um- i’m not the smartest-“

kokichi simply giggled as he opened up the door to the kitchen. “mhm!! i know! i was just messin’ with you, shumai!!” the words kokichi said simply made shuichi groan, but it was stopped when kokichi spoke again. “c’mon!! ladies first!” shuichi rolled his eyes at the insult before stepping inside of the kitchen.

kokichi walked in behind shuichi, his smile remaining innocent and childlike. he was very curious to how shuichi would react to this situation, so he decided to play the 'i'm kokichi ouma and i'm a sweetheart in disguise' card. "...hmm, i've always wanted to learn to cook... hey, maybe you and i will be good at this!! the supreme leader of all evil, and some nancy drew wannabe, making a beeautiful meal..."

shuichi turned way from kokichi, trying to ignore the insults once more. if he had to give kokichi any credit, it would be that his insults were at least funny. it was better than just being called a loser, so it was a tad bit better. “um… what should we make..?,” shuichi timidly asked.

kokichi looked around the kitchen for a cookbook, but alas. kirumi didn't need one, so there wasn't any. "...i can try to remember something... okay, what is literally the most basi-" he cut himself off when he noticed a book in the corner. bingo. "hey, shumai, go look over there!" he pointed to the book. "go get us a recipe!"

shuichi reluctantly walked across the kitchen to grab the cookbook. he started to turn through the pages as he thought of things he already knew how to cook, but nothing came to mind. all that he knew was kokichi’s gaze was like lasers beaming onto the back of his head, and it scared him to be honest. he looked up to shuichi upon seeing a page with barely any difficulty. “er- we could make spaghetti..?”

kokichi didn't know shit about food, but boiling water seemed easy enough. if he was being honest, there was something about pasta that made him very happy,,, it was how easy it was to throw. “oh!! shumai is so smart!!” kokichi smiled to shuichi, then running to the cabinets in the kitchen. “hmm… where to find the pasta… here!!” he pointed to the top shelf with a groan. “ugh… kirumom is so tall… it’s so high up!! you’ll have to get it!!”

shuichi nodded with a sigh as he put down the cookbook and walked to the cabinet, pulling down the container of pasta and giving it to kokichi. “…find some pots, i’ll get some water, and we can cook it.” 

kokichi did as told, locating about five different pots and placing them one by one on the counter. there were sixteen people to be fed, plus he liked to play with his food and throw it at people as much as possible. they were going to need a lot to get this dinner working.

shuichi poured all of the water into the pots, then placing them on the stovetop and turning up the heat. this would take a while.

kokichi walked beside him to try to turn on another pot’s heat, however they both reached for the same knob, and their hands made contact for a second.

woah.

shuichi and kokichi both pulled their hands back, but kokichi eventually reached out again to turn up the heat. so many thoughts ran through kokichi's head in that moment. what to say to saihara, how to convey the thoughts he was having... his mind was still racing over his reaction to the short contact. he somehow had never actually touched shuichi before, but that made him realize something deep inside himself. 

was he only messing with shuichi to piss him off, or was he also playing these games to get more time to talk to the detective? he’d never given the matter much thought, but in this moment, kokichi had the idea that he was starting to develop feelings for shuichi, if he hadn’t already. it was enough to force him to break character, and his facade started to show as he became more of a normal kid than his ‘supreme leader of all evil’ self.

"...yeah... uh- what do you want to... talk about, while it's cooking?" kokichi took a small step towards shuichi, but tried to hide it by making it very, very small. he really wanted to brush against the detective once more, and just see how it went. but, he was preparing comebacks and taunts just in case the situation didn’t go his way, as that was his nature.

shuichi shrugged, looking off to the side. that slight brush against kokichi felt amazing for him as well, and it was a nice little first touch. he recognized the innocence in the situation, even going so far as to blush slightly and become flustered with his speech. “uhm… i’m f-fine talking about anything, unless you have something specific to talk about…”

kokichi knew exactly what he wanted to do. he really just wanted to hold shuichi's hand again, just to make sure it wasn’t a false alarm in his heart. his hands looked so soft, and there was something oddly charming about the weird outlines of his short, weak nails. kokichi really wanted to find a way to get to that... he knew it!!

"oh! can i show you something amami-chan did for me??" kokichi held out his hands, both hands with purple fingernails, the ring finger on each black and white. "you can touch my hand to see 'em up close if you'd like!! i think that they're really pretty..." he was so proud of his nail polish, but also his not-so-sly effort to get shuichi to hold his hand again. shuichi recognized the effort’s true intention, but had no problem ensuring that this was what he thought it was, and shyly reached out to hold kokichi’s pale hand.

shuichi simply smiled before speaking again, his face turning a shade more pink. “ah- mhm… r-rantaro is very good at painting nails… they look nice… they suit you.”

“ohmigod!! you really think so??” kokichi happily exclaimed, jumping up and down as he did so.

“yeah...” shuichi let go of the boy’s hand, mainly because his jumping made it way harder to hold onto him. shuichi turned away directly after, using his hat again to hide his flushed face.

kokichi groaned as shuichi turned away from him, reaching out his arm to shuichi’s shoulder and pulling him back around. kokichi's mind was racing at a mile a minute, his heart doing the same. he knew that there was nothing he wanted more than to feel that happiness all throughout his body that his hand was giving him, and he really wanted to hug shuichi and see what it felt like. alas, kokichi decided to wait until shuichi made some sort of move to try to hug him. though, the way that his eyes looked- that was no lie. he gave shuichi a look that was, surprisingly, vulnerable and innocent as could be. he managed to maneuver himself to a position that got him looking into shuichi's eyes as he gave the first genuine look to shuichi.

shuichi recognized that kokichi was being genuine with him in this moment, but that didn’t mean he was any less scared of this type of commitment. he was scared of being heartbroken, and that was something that kokichi seemed like the type to do. shuichi realized that this was the real kokichi- no lies, no games, and no annoyance. he recognized himself falling deeper, but,,, yikes. this was kokichi ouma- the hardest person to get along with ever. this was absolutely terrifying.

the moment was tense as they simply looked into each other’s eyes and began recognizing the mutual attraction, though neither party wanted to make the first move quite yet. kokichi didn’t want to out of fear, as this was the first time he was genuine with someone in a while. shuichi felt scared as well, but he knew it was a fear of eventually being hurt by kokichi, though he didn’t know if that would actually happen.

kokichi tried to think of a way to get to hug shuichi... any excuse, anyway to get himself in shuichi's arms... he decided that there was no way around it- he needed to hug shuichi. now. he simply latched himself onto shuichi's torso, deciding that if shuichi was uncomfortable, he'd just say it was a lie and run away. 

shuichi didn’t squirm or even move a muscle, he simply let kokichi hold onto him until eventually hugging him back. it was a small gesture, but it felt amazing to be held and to hold someone. he felt like he’d cracked the case fo kokichi ouma in a way, and somehow gotten him to be his honest self.

kokichi just wanted to stay like that for a while longer... to just cuddle into shuichi, just holding onto him... he now realized why so many people randomly hugged the detective- he was pretty good at it. he felt a bit prideful, however, as kaede, kaito, maki, and whoever else hugged the detective didn’t get this loving embrace back. suck it, momota. kokichi stood there, holding onto him in silence. there was something severely therapeutic about the hug, and he started to grow happy that the pair were chosen.

after a few more awkward moments in the hug, kokichi let go and inched himself towards the pots of now boiling water, putting in the dry noodles and gesturing to the cookbook. “we should… do that now.”

shuichi simply nodded, walking towards the fridge and taking out the ingredients for the sauce. as he made it, he didn’t know what to expect from kokichi, but he was pleasantly surprised to see that kokichi was helping him and trying to be helpful. it was a nice contrast to his usual attitude, and it felt refreshing to see.

after they finished making the food, they had a bit of time left, and decided to stay together. it was a non-verbal agreement, bu they both had unfinished business as far as they were concerned. when facing shuichi, looking into his eyes, this confirmed all of kokichi's thoughts- he needed to tell shuichi. he could always just say it was a lie later, which everyone would believe. though, something in shuichi's eyes reminded him of his own. "...saihara, i... uh..." he tried to look away from shuichi, but he couldn't. he just looked into the detective's eyes with an honest expression.

“…you..?” shuichi was entirely ready for some kind of insult, as kokichi was quite known for his compelling talk of being nice and then randomly biting, like a snake. though, kokichi wasn’t being his normal self. he was being a normal teen instead.

“uh… i think you know. i think we both know what’s going on here, don’t we, shumai?” kokichi asked, causing shuichi to turn red once again.

“i- we both know- what are you talking about?” shuichi asked, his worried expression meeting his face once again. were all the feelings true?

kokichi groaned in annoyance as part of his normal personality started to flood back into him- his childlike annoyance. “ughh!! shumai is so stupid sometimes!! i’m saying that we both like, LIKE like each other!!”

shuichi blinked, confusion filling his mind as he drew a blank. “i… wait- you want to be in a relationship?! with me?! kokichi- this isn’t a funny lie!”

“i never said it was a lie, buttface!!” kokichi huffed as he turned away, mainly for dramatic effect. “i wanted shumai to love me… turns out he hates me after all… how mean of you to play with my feelings…”

shuichi shook his head, instinctively reaching out to turn kokichi around to face him. “w-wait!! no!! i- uhm- are you serious?”

”...are you really asking a liar to be honest? geez, detective... you’re acting like an idiot...” he tried to be himself, but the facade was not working well. he felt himself breaking- damn, shuichi did all this to him, huh??

shuichi huffed, nodding his head. “fine- YES. i’m asking you to be honest- just this once..! this isn’t funny, kokichi…”

“speak for yourself!! this is hilarious to me!!” kokichi laughed a bit more at shuichi’s flustered and blushing expression. “nee hee hee! what’s wrong, shumai? what’s wrong!! did i p-“ kokichi was cut off by something he never expected.

shuichi’s lips.

shuichi had gotten a sudden burst of confidence from the slight idea that kokichi may like him back, and he decided to kiss him then and there to be sure. if it didn’t work out, and it was a lie, that would be for future shuichi to worry about. he wasn’t thinking clearly.

kokichi, thankfully, kissed him back. but, what they weren’t expecting…

“WHAT THE HELL?!”

…was kaito to walk in. kaito had realized they were a bit late with the food and decided to make sure that there was nothing wrong happening, (he wanted to make sure kokichi hadn’t killed shuichi yet), but this was not what he expected.

shuichi pulled back instantly upon hearing kaito’s voice, much to kokichi’s disappointment. “aw maaaan… why doesn’t sh-“

“KOKICHI! SHUT! UP!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!!”

kokichi shrugged, gesturing to the food. “i dunno. you should have figured that one out, idiot…”

“STOP CALLIN’ ME AN-“

“aaaanyways, the food’s over there. go feed the masses before they start rioting. we’ll catch up later.”

kaito growled before walking out, leaving a scared shuichi and a confident kokichi alone in the kitchen again.

shuichi froze up before speaking again. “…they’re gonna kill me later…”

kokichi laughed before shaking his head. “yup! no doubt! at least you won’t die alone!!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading  
> ily


End file.
